


I Remembered You

by Hotaru10join



Series: Fireflies [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join
Summary: "I have trouble remembering people's names and faces. Over time I'll remember them, but sometimes I can… remember people the first time. When I first saw you…God I must sound so dumb right now…"Published 2011.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fireflies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767460
Kudos: 2





	I Remembered You

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I just wanted to write the fluffy OC/Canon stuff so I wrote two one shots lmao.

"You're beautiful," Hotaru whispered, "I-I just wanted you to know that. I…care about you, you know!" Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, her fingers gripped the hem of her shirt as her eyes shifted from the ground and Uryu's face.

"What?" Uryu covered his mouth with a bandaged hand, he turned away from the girl; his heart was pounding inside his chest, where did this come from? He glanced over his shoulder; Hotaru was still standing there, trembling as she wiped her eyes with her wrist. Sucking in a shaky breath, he slowly turned towards the girl, his lips curled into a small and very awkward smile. "Wh-where did this come from?"

Hotaru shrugged, running a hand through her hair being careful to not accidentally knock off her strawberry hairclip. "I remembered you, that's when I knew you were special. I-I mean…"

The Quincy stepped towards Hotaru, cocking his head to the side at what she had said, "What do you mean? You remembered me?"

A heavy sigh escaped Hotaru's lips, "I have trouble remembering people's names and faces. Over time I'll remember them, but sometimes I can… remember people the first time. When I first saw you…God I must sound so dumb right now…" She murmured, covering her face.

Uryu tried to stifle a laugh, she did sound a little dumb; it was like they were in a bad girl's comic. "Come here," he said with a small smile.

The girl shook her head, "No, I'm embarrassed enough as it is. I don't need… Never mind." She rambled, her voice hushing up once he gently patted her on the head.

"You're cute, Kurosaki," he laughed gently, "For a Shinigami."

Hotaru flushed, stumbling a bit before running away in embarrassment with the Quincy laughing behind her.


End file.
